Why Bother?
by Juketsu No Kimi
Summary: In the vampire society, pureblood-tengus are extinct...Or so they thought. Matthew Williams has some memories that he can't remember and he doesn't know why. Luckily for him, at a world meeting one day, many people remember him and love him. So, what happens when he gets his memories back, but only to act different. That's the least of their worries, or until World War 3 starts.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I got the idea of this while working on 'Give Me A Reason' one night. I don't own hetalia, but I do own kabuki, kawaii-DAYO, and the creation of pureblood-tegus, because I love vampires who can kick-ass and smoke weed, all with a smirk on their face! enjoy!)

Why Bother

Chapter 1

* * *

As matthew felt the cold breeze wake him up, he groaned and sat up. _4:15AM huh? Well I have 5 minutes, might as well smoke myself asleep._ He quickly grabbed his pot box, an old world war 2 velvet and leather box, and opened up a blue container named: Mr. Nice Guy OG. Lightly grinding the knugs, getting the rolling paper ready, he rolled himself a fat joint with 3 minutes to spare. Grabbing his roach clip, he leaned back against the pillows. Leaning to his left side, he grabbed his ash tray and set it on his lap. _4:19AM only 1 more minute left._ He placed the joint on his lips, smelling the weed inside. At exactly 4:20AM, he sparked up the joint, then lied back down and hot boxed his bedroom. Inhaling the magicial drug, he coughed a little, enjoying how strong the weed is. Looking around his room, he sighed at the fact that he has no one to cuddle with at night. Taking a big hit, he relaxed his body onto his memory foam mattress. When the joint got small enough, he clipped it against the clip and kept taking hits. As soon as it got too small to smoke, he put it out, opened the box and grabbed a small white container. Carefully opening it, he placed the roach inside the container, smelling different types of weed inside. Putting the clip and ashtray away, he closed the box and touched the lid of it. " I feel like im supposed to know what this is, what this means to me…..but I cant remember." He said to the empty and still room around him. placing the box back on the nightstand, he got in a comfier position and closed his eyes. He looked at his forearms, seeing deep scars scattered all over both of his arms, and smiled softly. " at least when I cut myself, I remind myself that im alive, that I am here. But when I clean up, I do enjoy the taste of my own blood." He said to the silent room before he fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning for matthew on a conference morning meant his usual routine: smoking a joint, getting in the shower, hot boxing the bathroom while taking a shower, getting dressed, fixing his hair, feeding kumajiro, eating breakfast, and then leave for the meeting. His alarm went off, matthew opening his eyes and seeing what time it was. 7:15AM. He sat up and yawned, stretching out his arms and legs. Doing his usual morning routine, it wasn't until he picked out his outfit that he felt a little bit happier. His outfit was what he wanted to do tonight, go clubbing. And in order to do that, you need to have the right outfit: a black and blue rock t-shirt, black skin tight leather jeans, knee-high black boots, a small silver chained belt on his left hip pocket, black leather elbow length gloves, and a dark red leather choker. Looking in the mirror when he was done, he smiled softly as he grabbed his big jacket. Putting it on, it covered most of his outfit, except for his knees. He sighed as he picked up kumajiro and locked his house. Walking towards his motorcycle, he put kumajiro in front of him and put his helmet on. as the sun rose into the sky, matthew rode towards the conference building.

* * *

" so I think that we should go and agree with whatever Kawaii-DAYO says." Sighing, kabuki set her head on the hardwood table. _I miss my master. I forgot what he looks like but he is so nice and kind._ " kabuki, we need you to try and remember what he looks like. And whats his name?" a man in a black suit. Looking at them with a frown, she sighes. " I remember him having blonde hair. A-and a curl that pops out in the middle of his bangs. Violet eyes and round glasses, but with the frame being cut halfway of the lenses. I think I remember his name…matthew…Williams…that's it! Matthew Williams! That's my master." Kabuki says with a smile on her face. The men look at each other, whispering to each other, then look back at her. " don't you think that if we found him that he might have no memories of what he truly is?" kabuki looks at them, smirking, " well if he has no memory, he has to have his true blood enter his body. Then his memories will take over and he will remember who he is. Right?" she said while looking at her left hand. " that's absolutely right. Now if we can just find him." " I FOUND HIM!" all eyes were on Kawaii-DAYO. " it says that he lives in canada and theres a world meeting there today. He's gotta be there because eit says that he's the representative of Canada." " but that's impossible. He's a tengu-pureblood, how can he be the representative of Canada?" " he was born to be both. Being the only alive tengu-pureblood, he was born at the exact same time that the country of Canada was made." Kawaii-DAYO looked at kabuki, then at the men in the room. " are you ready to go get our master back?" she said to them. All nodding in aggrement, they walked out of the room and towards their jet plane.

* * *

Rolling his eyes, Matthew Williams was forgot once again. Looking at his brother, America or Alfred jones, he leaned back into his chair, letting his head fall back. closing his eyes, he drowned out everyone around him. reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a pot filled brownie and started eating it. Finishing it in 15 minutes, he put the bag back into his pocket and continued to ignore the whole world. Feeling kumajiro move, he stayed still so he could get comfy in canada's lap. Feeling the high he craved, he smiled and opened his eyes and looked at his family, or what he calls family. Arthur, or England, getting into a fight with francis, or france. At least while he is high, he can tolerate everyone. " SO I THINK WE SHOULD MAKE MORE FOOD FOR EVERYONE!" VE~ I love that idea! Can there be more pasta?" italy asked America, hearing him being scolded by germany. " SURE DUDE!"

The doors were slammed open as two men in a dark red suit walked in and cleared their throats. " we are looking for matthew Williams. Is he present?" the world looked at them with confused faces. " who?" " I don't think ive ever heard of him." " what country does he even represent?" " why does that name sound fimilar?" matthew looked at everyone with a frown and sighed. " im here you know." Hearing his voice, the two men walk over to where he is sitting: in between china and Russia and across England and france. " we are with the vampire society. You have bee-" said one man as the other tried to touch matthew's face, leading him to the other side of the room. " no more pot at the meetings, but what the hell do you want from me?" he yelled at the man in front of him. " I didn't want to have to do this, but." The man said while pulling out a red syringe. Grabbing matthew's wrist, he injected the liquid into matthew's neck, ignoring matthew's cry of pain. Pulling it out, he shoved a red bottle down matthew's throat, forcing him to swallow the liquid. When it was empty, he took out the bottle and watched as matthew looked at him. " your eyes, they are changing back to how they used to be." He said. Matthew grabbed the table, leaning against it, as the liquid made him dizzy. Falling to his knees, he closes his eyes and lets sleep overpower him. Both men put him on the table, awaiting for what is to come next. Everyone else however was looking in awe and wonder.

A bright red light began to form around matthew, slowly letting him levitate off of the table. Memories beginning to invade the space of mind that he has, colliding with other memories that get in the way. _Who am i? I don't know anymore, I cant remember who I am anymore. No wait, red. Blood is the color of red. Blood is what I die for. The sound of blood pulsing through veins, ahh, I know this scent. Its so close. A scent that recalls memories. The thick fog covering my memories is lifting. Two pulses that are similar. I feel the presence of those two throughout my body. Their resonating, I cant think calmly._ Forcing his eyes open, he clenches his fists, ripping his jacket to reveal his outfit, and yells loudly. Falling back onto the table, he pants heavily, his eyes turning into a shade of blood red with a sliver of violet around the pupil. Sitting up and holding his head, he groans in pain. Leaning to the side, he falls off the table and next to Kumajiro. Everyone staring at him, including the two men in front of him, he smiles softly. Sighing as he sits up he looks at Alfred, Arthur, and Francis, smirking at them. " boy is it good to finally be back. " " do you remember who you are matthew-sama?" he stands up and looks directly into the men's eyes. " of course I do. I'm matthew Williams, the tengu-pureblood representative of Canada, and with my memories back I can start what ive always wanted to do: World War 3."


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: reviews would be nice and I hope to get more views soon. so please do me a favor: read, review, and share!)

Why Bother

Chapter 2

* * *

The whole world stared at matthew when he said, " World War 3." Belgium started to cry, along with Ukraine, hungary got out her frying pan. The whole world shivered as they heard him mention another war, especially with confedence. Alfred was the first one to break the silence in the room. " SO DUDE WHATS UP? AND WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS?" Matthew looked at the floor, growling slightly. Closing his eyes, he could feel his fangs grow longer, sharper, and thicker. Looking back up at America, he smirked as a strong brezze of wind made its way into the room, knocking Alfred off of his chair and onto the floor. Arthur knelt down to where he was and tried to help him. " w-what the hell?" " don't you dare interrupt me fatass. And my name is matthew Williams." Matthew said as he walked up to Alfred, kicking his left eye in, then slowly lifting his foot back. " since world war 3 starts right now, all the countries will be staying with me, including you." He straightened his posture, cleaning his glasses, letting his shirt go up a little, showing his hip line. " listen world, because ill only say this once: follow me to your new home." He said as the two men behind him looked at each other. Matthew looked at everyone directly in the eyes, his stare deadlier than Russia, seeing them suddenly stand up. As he turned around, he felt his shoulders get tense slightly. Huge black wings slowly unfurled from his shoulder blades, dripping in blood, hearing a groan from matthew. " god its been centuries since these had a chance to stretch out." Continueing to walk, despite his wings dripping along the way, matthew unfurled his wings, gently flapping them. " ill fly back to the mansion and meet you there." Matthew said as he started to fly upwards, then towards west to the mansion while everyone else got ushered into the limos.

* * *

Looking down at the city, he flys ahead of the limos, feeling the wind hit his blood-drenched wings. After flying for 5 minutes at a fast speed, a huge mansion coming into his view. A beautiful, golden-black, mansion lies encased within a armed gate. The huge trees, neatly trimmed, create a huge forest: a hidden waterfall hidden from everyone's eyes, along with a beautiful lake. " they still kept up the place clean. Nice." He says to the wind. Flying towards the front doors, huge red handles encased in the doors, he lands and touches the handles, feeling the coldness within them.

* * *

Pacing around nervously, kabuki rubs her eyes and yawns. " kawaii-DAYO, how long will it be until our lord pureblood is here?" she mumbles slightly. Kawaii-DAYO sitting down with a bouquet of roses in her hands, looks at her and smiles. " he will be here soon. Besides, he always said that he would come back for us. Now that we found him, he will be our master again and we can go back to how we used to be." She said. " I don't like being up in the day time. It effects my sleeping habits." Kabuki replies to kawaii-DAYO. Hearing footsteps outside, she jerks her head towards the door. Seeing a shadow underneath the door, she smiles as tears start to fall from her eyes.

Matthew feels the handles of the doors, smiling slightly, pushing them open slightly, seeing kabuki and kawaii-DAYO near the door. He looks at her and smiles as he opens his arms out. Kabuki starts to cry as she runs towards matthew, throwing herself in his arms, holding him tightly. " I missed you so much master! Don't leave me again!" kabuki says while crying into his chest. Matthew moves his arms towards her head, holding her close, looking at kawaii-DAYO. " so I see the mansion has been kept up to date since ive been gone. Very good job, im impressed." Kawaii-DAYO walks towards matthew, handing him the roses and bowing to him. " I didn't know you remembered that I love roses. Thank you DAYO." Nodding back at him, she notices that his wings are still bleeding. Kabuki looks up at him with a blank expression. " your wings are bleeding." " I know. They haven't been used in centuries so they're really sensitive for some reason." He replied softly. " please allow me to wrap them." Kabuki said while holding his hand and walking him inside. As kawaii-DAYO closed both doors, kabuki walked with matthew up the huge stairs to the third floor, towards his bedroom.

* * *

Looking at Alfred with sad eyes, Arthur sighs. " I wonder where we are going." " shut up you git!" " make me Arthur." " will you two stop fighting!" Romano yelled at Arthur and Alfred. Looking at each other, then back at him, they sighed and closed their eyes. " ve~ I wonder where we are going." Feliciano said after 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence. " i-I don't know Feliciano. We are going to someones house-" " you are going to matthew-sama's mansion." The driver said, interrupting Ludwig. " we will be there in an hour, so please relax while you can." Everyone looked at each other for the hour, worried where they would be heading. Looking out the window, France saw the other limos following them. " excuse me, do you know who's hou-" france asked until he was slapped by the front passenger. Feeling blood drip from his cheek, he looked at the man with sad eyes. " you are going to matthew-sama's house. Or as you countries call him: Canada." The passenger said as france tried to wipe the blood off. " here, now shut up." He said while handing france a bandage. Wincing in pain, he carefully bandaged his cheek and rested his head against Arthur. If it were any other time, he would have smaked him across the head. But now, all Arthur did was hold his hand as they saw a huge mansion come into their view.

* * *

After being let out of the limos, everyone either stretched out their body or looked at the huge mansion in front of them. The mansion, from how they looked at it, was as wide as 3 football fields combined, although they enjoyed the layout of the gardens. The two men walked in front of everyone, opening the doors, seeing nothing but a dimmed room. The first man removed his hat, letting his long hair out of the hat. " Kawaii-DAYO, where are you?" echoed throughout the house. " im right here Soshi." Kawaii-DAYO said as she walked from a hallway and towards the two men. Seeing the other countries, she smiles softly. " please come in! ill get you all some water." Looking at Soshi and the man next to him, she smiles at them. " you guys can go back to bed. Ill wake you up later so we can have a meeting about this!" " thank god. Im so tired." Soshi mumbled as the man next to him tapped his shoulder. " Soshi, im gonna get some bloody mary. Want one?" " you know what, yes please. We haven't had any together since the stupid civil war." Soshi replied to shiki. " ill have my bats send the blood to your rooms! Good night!" kawaii-DAYO said as Soshi and shiki walked up the staircase and to their rooms upstairs.

* * *

Feliciano looked at her and smiled. " ah~ a pretty lady!" Feliciano said, making kawaii-DAYO blush slightly, earning a smack from lovino and Ludwig. Immediately after that, a bunch of bats flew in the room, each carring a cold water bottle, and gently flying in front of everyone. " please wait for one minute." She said as everyone grabbed the water bottles and drank them. Kawaii-DAYO pulled out her IPad, and calling matthew from there. " what is it DAYO?" he said after hearing it ring 2 times. " the countries are here, could you please come down and show them to their rooms, my master?" " give me a moment." He replied and hung up. " matthew-sama will be here shortly." She said to the countries in front of her. Using her sensitive hearing, she heard the music that was going on the third floor. Looking up at the celing, which was at least 20 miles high up, she saw a small part of the celing open up. Matthew looking straight down at her, dived down through the second floor, his right leg being bound in a chain, was stopped when his head was near her height. Still in the same outfit, some people looked at him, although a little scared when they saw his wings in bandages. The music slightly echoed in the room, getting louder when you followed it upstairs. " was I interrupting a rap battle?" " yes and its almost my turn." " please come back down when you win." Nodding he caught a headset being thrown down at him, putting it on, and slowly climbing up the chains. "**Sit down son and let me give you a music lesson. Ask bach, ive got more cock than smith and Wesson. Never say never? Youll never be forgetting. Ive crafted masterpieces that will last throughout the ages. Your music gets you bitches on your facebook pages. Im committing verbal murder in the major third degree. My name is Beethoven mother fucker, maybe you've heard of me. Not the Saint Bernard version, im the real OG. You wanna trade blows, you cant even hit puberty**." he rapped at the unknown man on the third floor. Alfred and many others looked at him in shock and surprise. Kawaii-DAYO looked up and smiled. " he always win when he's Beethoven."

After a minute passed by, matthew again came diving back into the room, scaring Feliciano slightly. He looked at the opening on the celing and yelled, " Hey Oliver! Wanna Throw me some bloody mary's while im down here?!" as soon as he yelled that, two blood bags were thrown down at him, the first one he caught in his mouth, the other in his hand. Taking out the blood bag in his mouth, he yelled, " Thank You!" as he opened one bag, seeing the label: ' _Jefferson, Mary. Blood type: AB positive_.' And placed the two tube on his upper fangs. He looked into kawaii-DAYO'S eyes as he drank the blood slowly. " so what is it that's important?" " well you have the countries here, where would you like me to put them?" his body hanging by the chain, causing him to slightly turn around, looking at everyone. Looking at them with red eyes, he took a sip of blood. " ill put them in their rooms. Just please hold this for me." He said as his body turned back to see kawaii-DAYO, handing her the blood bag in his hand. As he took another sip of blood, the chain on his leg slowly froze and kicking it with his left leg, shattered and let him go. He quickly landed on his feet and smoothed his hair out, then looking at everyone. " please follow me." He said as he walked up the staircase, then turned around to see no one follow slightly, his eyes glowed bright red, and glared at everyone except kawaii-DAYO. " I said to fucking follow me you god damn hosers! Now get your Maple-Hoser asses up here now!" he yelled as kawaii-DAYO started to walk towards the staircase. With everyone being scared, they all walked up the stairs and followed matthew onto the second floor of the mysterious mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Why bother

Chapter 3

* * *

As matthew walked down the big hallway, his wings twitched slightly, fearing some people around him. stopping in front of a door, he pulled out a clip board and looked down at it. " in here, Russia and china are in this room." He said out loud, earning a cry from china. Russia however enjoyed the idea as a purple aurora surrounded him, grabbing china's arm. Matthew motioned for both of them to stand in front of the door. " next to them will be finland and Sweden. And next to them will be spain and romano." He said, leaving some people holding onto each other. " across from Russia and china will be germany and italy " "Ve~~~!" italy interrupted with a smile. " next to them will be Austria and hungary. Next to Austria and hungary are Norway and Iceland." Norway smiled as matthew announced that he would be sharing a room with Iceland, starting to form a blue-purple aurora around him. " next to spain and romano are Belgium and Netherlands. Next to them are America and japan. Across from them are England and france." " HONHONHONHONHONOHONOHONHON~~!" "QUIET FROG!" "IF we all can continue! Ive got to get some sleep for the meeting tonight. If you guys want to attend you can, just ask kabuki. Anyways back to the rooms. Next to England will be Lithuania and Poland. Next to them will be denmark and Thailand. In between England and Norway will be turkey and Greece. Next to japan will be Ukraine and Latvia. Next to Ukraine will be north korea and south korea. Next to them will be Belarus and Estonia." Matthew said as he went along the list of names.

Finally finishing the list of names and their rooms, bats flew around him and pick up the clipboard, flying away with it. He glared at north korea and growled at him. " why are you glaring at me?" he asked after 5 minutes. " im glaring because I know your secret plan to bomb the united states." " DUDE?!" America yelled, looking at north korea. China bowed his head in shame while folding his arms. " im ashamed of you." " I cant believe that I have to sleep in the same room as you." South korea said while looking away, knowing that america is his best friend besides japan. " not only america, but you planned on invading italy too, nuking them as well." Before italy and romano could even react, they heard a loud slam from downstairs. " vee~ let go brother!" " NOT UNTI. I FIND THE BITCH WHO WANTS TO INVADE ITALY!" Matthew looked at the hallway leading to the staircase, seeing a small green fairy. " honey wait! Please wait until evening comes, then you can get pissy about it." The small fairy said. She ended up flying into matthew's head, falling into his hand. She looked up at him and fixed her hair, them smiling. " its good to have you back matthew." " its good to be back eve." "WHO THE HELL SAID THEY WERE NUKING ITALY?!" Soshi said while glaring at everyone, keeping his grip on his brother's wrist. " brother your hurting me…." Chiaki said softly. " s-sorry damnit." He mumbled as he let go of his brother's hand. Letting his hair flow freely, his eyes glowed red as he scanned the room. " ghezze will you calm down. im even sure if I want to-" "SO YOU'RE THE LITTLE PUNK BASTARD!" Soshi said while running down the hallway. " Back to what I was talking about. There will be a meeting for the household, but you are welcome to join if you want. Now im going to get some sleep for tonight." Matthew said as he walked to the staircase and walked up onto the 3rd floor.

* * *

" im tired eve." Soshi mumbled as he sat up in bed. " well that's what you get when you wake up In the middle of the day." Eve said, being in her human form. " I'll make coffee and you can meet me when I get up there." She said with a smile on her face. " alright honey. Ill meet you up there." Soshi said as he looked for a shirt to put on. Chiaki however was looking for a dress and some nice shoes that would match. Looking around the manor, he saw kumajiro walking around and hugged him. " oh. Hey Chiaki. How are you tonight?" he asked. " im good. Just thirsty." He said while unbuttoning his collar and licking his neck. " go ahead…." Kumajiro mumbled. " thank you, love." He said as he sunk his fangs into kumajiro's neck, gulping down blood. Kumajiro backed himself into a wall and closed his eyes. " please…no more…" kumajiro whispered. Chiaki slowly pulled his fangs out, seeing the puncture wounds already close up and heal. Chiaki picked up kumajiro, and his doll that never left his side, and sat them both down in the meeting room.

* * *

" let the meeting begin. First of all, our lord is physically here, but his memories will be stored into a disk so he can watch them later." Kabuki announced as everyone looked at matthew who was sitting in a huge chair with a yellow helmet on. " the screen on the inside will play all the current events that our lord has missed. Anyways.." Kawaii-DAYO said as they saw some of the countries at the door. Chiaki smiled and waved at Feliciano. " VE~~ HI!" " what did I say about talking to 'them'?" Soshi scolded Chiaki. " not to talk to them." " good. Now if you want to be involved, then sit down and listen." Soshi said in a mean tone that made romano slightly shiver. The only countries that came were germany, Italy, japan, china, Russia, England, france, America, and Vietnam. They took the spots at the end of the table, leaving everyone except for a few, to glare at them with red eyes. " anyways onto the meeting. Now ground rules:-" " you mean to tell me that America bombed Vietnam?" matthew asked as he temporarly took off his helmet, which blew out smoke. " yea I did, during world war 2." Alfred said proudly. " well then I know who to bomb first." Matthew replied while putting back on the helmet, leaving Alfred with a shocked face.


End file.
